


beautiful sight, we're happy tonight

by LisasMusings



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, aaron dingle can bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisasMusings/pseuds/LisasMusings
Summary: the mill gets somewhat decorated for christmasor(robert sugden is a perfectionist but when it comes to his family, messy is perfect)





	beautiful sight, we're happy tonight

The house was a mess. 

From the kitchen to the living room destruction followed as upended bags of baubles, tinsel and random colourful ribbon were left dumped in the middle of the floor. Lights were wrapped around the handrail of the spiral staircase, as though the steps themselves weren't dangerous enough, now the railing was barely visible. 

Trays of cookies and cakes were neatly lined up on one side of the workbench, cooling down whilst the other housed the chaotic mess of leftover cookie dough, flour and piles of dirty dishes. 

However, the smell was delightful. 

Liv had disappeared to Gabby's, an emergency apparently. She was to meet them both in the pub at seven for a late dinner, between the uncooked cookies dough and the tin of roses chocolates they'd managed to scoff between them since lunch, they weren't particularly hungry by tea time. 

Taking the day off had done them a world of good, they'd both been so busy with work throughout the Christmas period that they barely had time to see each other. Aaron was working the scrapyard alone, occasionally Cain would pop through and help but between looking after Kyle and Isaac he was pretty much on his own still. Gerry was a good investment though, keeping his spirits up during the down days. It had been a while since Adam had left, but his missing presence at the scrapyard and in Aaron's life was still rather large and looming. 

Robert wasn't fairing much better. Now that Jimmy was a silent partner, the business was practically his. And whilst he didn't mind the work and enjoyed getting to do things his own way, the workload was constant. Gone were the days where Robert was desperate for more and more work, living his life one paycheck to the next, aching to run his own high end business. Now he would give anything to take a break between meeting clients and spend as much time as possible with his family. Plus with only a week to go before Christmas all they had in the mill was one sad, undecorated tree. 

Robert had decided today was the day the true festivities began, getting all the boxes of decorations they'd borrowed from the pub out the loft and dragging them downstairs whilst Aaron and Liv had decided to attempt a Rakesh and burn the place down with their first batch of cookies they'd slaved over that morning. 

As Robert spent what felt like hours untangling lights, Liv had moved from the kitchen to the living room and had offered her help, which consisted of lying on the sofa and bossing Robert about where each bauble was meant to hang, driving him mad. 

As great as she was, they loved being alone in the flat. They still felt as though they had so much missed time, so much to catch up on in terms of being around each other constantly. No one had been able to tear them apart since they'd rekindled their romance back in the Spring. They were still working things out. And it wasn't easy. The world wasn't going to right itself suddenly and fix all their mistakes. But they knew if they wanted each other as much as they continuously say they do, then they needed to do something about it. So here they were, still muddling along. Robert got to see Sebastian at weekends, and Aaron was fast becoming attached to the wee man and they'd both caught Liv cooing to him one afternoon, though she continues to deny it. But finally, they had managed to grab some quiet time for themselves. 

Aaron had decided on the film this time, growing a little grumpy when Robert vetoed Die Hard, 

"Aaron, I'm not watching Die Hard again! We watch it all the time and that's not even at Christmas!" 

Elf it was then. Not one of Robert's favourites. He preferred the classics like White Christmas, A Christmas Carol (yes, the one with the Muppets) and It's A Wonderful Life. Oh, and the Grinch. But that's mainly because they bicker about how one or the other is just like him. Aaron's grumpy and would live in the top of the mountains with only a dog if he could, bites Robert. And Aaron would bounce back that Robert had the same snark and was full of sarcastic comments too, not getting to finish his point about Home Farm equating to the top of the mountains before Robert pounced, reaching for his sides. 

Elf was Aaron's favourite though, after Die Hard of course. And Robert loved watching the grin that cracked on his face and the way his shoulders bobbed as he laughed along, it never failing to make him smile. So he was willing to put up with it, for Aaron's sake. They were still in the jumpers they'd put on this morning, proper Christmas spirit Liv had said, making for cosy snuggles on the couch before they had to get ready and look semi presentable for the pub. Robert was very aware how stupid he looked, Aaron would never admit it but seeing a more relaxed Robert made his heart flutter just as much as his suits and shirts did. 

Robert was sprawled on the couch, where he'd landed after the front door slammed shut and Liv was gone. He loved the girl, he really did, but damn does she give him a run for his money. As much as it hurt not to be in charge of the tree, as it was his favourite part of Christmas, letting Liv put her own stamp on things was just was rewarding. Plus Aaron watching his ex-husband/current boyfriend (they still couldn't figure it out, neither could half the village) and sister getting along like they used to, after everything that had happened with them, he couldn't be prouder or happier to have his messy, screwed up family around him. 

Aaron had joined him after taking the last tray of cookies out the oven, resting himself between Robert's legs just as the movie started. They stayed that way for an hour with their legs entangled, before Aaron grew restless. He rolled slightly, tracing Robert's clothed thigh with his finger, creating faded patterns in the denim. His leg jutted slightly at the movement. Shifting his body round so he was lying on top of Robert, hands holding himself upright on either side of his man's body he leant down towards him, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Robert was well and truly distracted, the film long forgotten now as he slid his hands up underneath Aaron's Rudolph jumper and pulled him closer, dropping featherlight kisses up his neck before deepening into a full kiss with Aaron responding immediately. Tasting sweet and slightly tangy from the icing he'd been stealing as he baked, Aaron pulled away whilst Robert reluctantly obliged and sat back grabbing Robert's hands and pulling him up with him. 

"Time for your early Christmas present, Mr Dingle?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm itsbeaconhillsbaby on tumblr, come say hi x


End file.
